Supernatural Wings
by VictorCookie-Krum
Summary: Dean and Sam are alerted by an outburst of fairy related magic disasters, and the only "sion" (fairy living in a human world" is Laurel. They meet with her and Tamani to get information on how to fix it. The Fairy's are upset about this too and are willing to help the Winchesters fix this problem and save both worlds from a disaster.


**Don't know how long I will keep this story going, just a spur of the moment thing. Hope you enjoy this taste of something that may not work out**

"I don't even know where to begin…" Laurel started. She had been walking into the school she attended when she was approached by two incredibly tall and well-built men. Of course she was terrified that they were some kind of cross bread trolls, being so tall, but that was not the case.

Her blossom flexed behind her as she perched atop a barstool in an empty room, save for a table and a few chairs. Dean stared expectantly at her, his gaze hidden behind sunglasses which adorned both his and his side-kicks faces.

"First off, how did you even find me?" She asked, looking quizzically at the two. Tamani wasn't usually one to allow strangers to talk to her, especially alone. But a recent string of fairy related magic disasters was enough to ring alarm bells for both the Winchesters and the Fairy Sentry. He actually advised she talk to them, after researching them well into the night of course, and having guards follow them around in the shadows for a few days.

The Winchesters were no idiots, they knew that they were being followed. By what though, they didn't know. They had just got done battling a hoard of vampires who were holed up in an empty warehouse in San Francisco. Of course, with the grace and secrecy they possess, they burnt the whole place down, vampires and all.

Laurel continued to stare at them, shrugging a jacket over her blossom as if that would somehow protect her. Sam sighed and sat back, he knew Dean wasn't going to be gentle, even with a fairy girl with a pink blossom growing out of her back.

"Look," He said, putting on that gentle voice he uses when he is dealing with someone he wants to not upset. "I know it is a lot to ask, you just began learning about all this fairy stuff yourself, and I know that you do not know much about it but….you are the only one close enough to the scene of the crime, NOT living in a fairy alternate dimension, that we could possibly even ask."

"What he said." Dean said, grimacing. He wanted to just get this over with and send the little flower on her way before he missed the new airing of "Doctor Sexy".

Laurel sighed, shifting in her seat a little. Sam offered her an apple, which she gladly took. She bit into its skin, feeling the yellowish/red peel give way under her teeth, and the juice of the apple seep into her mouth. "Can Tamani come in?" She asked, wiping a drip of apple juice off of her chin.

"No"

"Sure."

Dean and Sam said at the same time. Laurel of course had no idea who to listen too, so she began to panic a little, pulling the jacket tighter across her back, smashing her petals.

Sam gave Dean the "If you say no I am not buying pie on the way back" look, and Dean grunted. "Fine. Let the green fairy man in."

Laurel blushed at the nickname Dean called him. It was quite embarrassing and she hoped that Tamani didn't hear. "What's up stretch?" He asked, sauntering in. Laurel giggled silently, he was trying to show off but it was not going to work with these two, she knew that much already.

"Zip the Lip fruitcake." Dean retorted, Sam laughing at how bad it was.

"How old are you?" Tamani asked Sam.

"Around 26" He replied, shifting in his seat at the sudden question.

"Well, I am 21, and I function at the age of around twice that. So, in technical terms, I am mentally and physically capable of things that neither of you are." Tamani smirked and sat down in his seat, play time was over.

"Brat." Dean said under his breath, Sam keeping a close eye on him to keep him from hurting either of these two Fairies or there would be hell to pay, or an entire army of fairies sounds more accurate.


End file.
